The Journey is the Greatest Part
by Jorickwhitestar
Summary: Join Donavan through his Journey as a pokemon trainer. With his Totodile by his side he's ready to take on any challange big or small, He'll run into these challanges don't worry about that, but at the same time he'll meet people, make friends,and battle


"The first word is the beginning. The last is the end. But the stories are the words in between the two." Follow a young trainer through his journey. This is his beginning of the rest of his life. And he's ready to make it his time of greatness.

-Jorick Whitestar

The Journey is the Greatest Part

Ch 1 the Journey begins

A young boy is lying on his bed. On his pillow is a puddle of drool. His spiked brown hair matted to his head. His eyelids closed over his emerald green eyes. His room is filled with figurines of legendary Pokémon that he one day wishes to see. He moves in his sleep, dreaming of the day he can finally start his journey. Little does he realize in his state of dreaming that that day is today.

"Donavan, honey wake up". Donavan shifts so that his face rolled off of his pillow. His mother shaked his shoulder lightly, her Houndoom pawed at his legs. "Honey wake up, there's someone here to see you" His mother whispered softly into his ear.

"Of course I'll battle you, how could I turn down a pretty girl like you" Donavan mumbled in his sleep with a huge grin on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and he looked at his mom. "Damn it, mom could you have woken me up a little later. Two more minutes and I would have been up to my ears with pudding and babes" Donavan moaned while burying his head into his drool covered pillow trying to hide his face from the sunlight coming from his window.

"Oh teenagers" Donavan's mom sighed. "You're fifteen, you should be more mature".

"I can't help it mom, I have raging hormones". Donavan yawned.

"Well put your hormones to rest and get ready. There is someone downstairs who came all the way from Sandgem to wish his grandson a happy birthday." His mother said.

Donavan closed his eyes and put his held his finger out right in front of his face for a dramatic effect. "Let me guess Grandpa" Donavan laughed.

"How did you guess" his mom said sarcastically from the stairs. She started to walk downstairs.

"Well he is the only family we have in the Sinnoh region" Donavan called after her. His mom laughed. Well it was true Donavan thought. His uncle was in the Kanto region running his gym with his electric Pokémon. Then you had his dad who was busy running his fighting style gym in the Johto region. The rest of his family was scattered. From gym leader to Pokémon ranger, Donavan had everything in his family. He got out of his bed and started getting ready. Once he was in his day clothes and had his hair spiked to his liking, he went down the two flights of stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning professor" Donavan said as he sat down into the seat across the table from his grandfather.

"Good morning Donavan" Professor Rowan smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good" Donavan shrugged. "That is until someone woke me up in the middle of the dream of the century" Donavan raised his voice so his mother could hear.

"Well I'm sorry for waking you" Rowan chuckled.

"Oh no, not you grandpa" Donavan apologized. "So Grandpa what brings you the Twinleaf"?

"Well you of course" Rowan laughed. "It is your birthday after all".

"Oh yeah I forgot" They both started to laugh.

They talked for awhile while Donavan's mother made breakfast. When it was ready they all moved to the living room where they ate. After a while Professor Rowan interjected. "Well I'm sorry I have to leave so soon but I'm a busy man." Rowan got up from his chair. "Oh yes how could I forget, Donavan your birthday present". From his pocket, Professor Rowan took out a box and passed it to Donavan. Donavan opened it.

"Yes" he called out. Inside the box was a pokeball. Finally he thought. He was so glad to get his first Pokémon. Since he and his mom moved around so much he never had time to settle down and start his adventure. He was so glad that his mom decided not to move again after they moved to Twinleaf. Johto was good but he was glad they had moved to Twinleaf. What was inside the pokeball he couldn't guess. Only one thing to do. "Come on out" Donavan called out as he through the pokeball into the air. The ball opened and a white light shot out and went straight to the floor. The lights faded and in its place was a Totodile.

"Professor Elm said that he remembered you saying that you wanted a Totodile so he sent this one over" Rowan smiled at seeing his Grandson's joy. "Well it's time for your journey to start. You're now officially a trainer." Professor Rowan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokedex and a poketch and handed them to Donavan. Then he took five pokeballs from his pocket and also handed them the Donavan. "These are the accentual to being a Pokémon trainer" Rowan said "so always keep them close and don't lose them. Now I really must go". Rowan put on his coat and walked out the door. Donavan followed him. Rowan got in a red sports car and looked over to Donavan and his mother who had joined him to say goodbye. "Good luck on your adventure." He started the car's engine. "Oh and I'll be expecting you in a few days if not less". And with that he drove off.

"Oh my god, I have to get you a bag ready for your journey" Donavan's mother said frantically. "You'll need food, clothes, fresh underwear, medicine…". She looked over to Donavan. "Well don't just stand there; go up to your room and get some stuff you want to take.

Donavan ran up to his room. "Flare shoo, get off of my bed" Donavan shooed his mom's Houndoom off of his unmade bed. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a small brown pouch. In it was the money he had saved for this day. He then walked over to his book shelf and took from it his "Journal" (what he called his diary) and a cookbook titled 101 ways to cook berries. His Totodile entered the room. It walked over to Donavan's side table. It something caught his attention and he picked it up.

"Tota?" Totodile questioned while holding the object up.

"Oh that's the mystic water that my best friend Donny gave to me when I still lived in Johto." Totodile looked again at the mystic water in his hand. It was such a peculiar object. It was a hollow crystal that was tear drop shaped that ended in a little loop. Inside was a beautiful blue swirling liquid that was constantly changing. "Here" Donavan said gently as he took the mystic water from Totodile's hand, put a string through the loop to make it a necklace, and placed it around Totodile's neck. "There you go" He said "that's supposed to make water attacks stronger". Donavan walked over to his desk and grabbed his picture of him, his mom, and his dad. "Good now I have everything". He turned towards Totodile and held out it's pokeball. "Totodile return" with that Totodile was sucked back into his pokeball in a red stream of light. Donavan went down the stairs and walked into the living room where his mother and her Houndoom were waiting. All three of them walked to the edge of the town.

"Now honey I've packed everything that you'll need for journey" Donavan's mom said while showing him where everything was.

"Mom" Donavan interjected. "I'll be fine, ok".

"I know" Donavan's mom started crying. "I'm just worried about you just like any good mom would be."

"Don't worry, I'm fifteen" Donavan said.

"That's what worries me" she laughed.

"I know" Donavan chuckled. And with that Donavan hugged his mom and started heading into the wood toward Sandgem.

His journey had started.


End file.
